gleefandomcom-20200222-history
A Night of Neglect
A Night of Neglect 'is the seventeenth episode of season two. It will air on April 12th, 2011. Source on nameSource on Air Date (Countdown)Air Date Plot According to Chord Overstreet (Sam), this episode involves 'the funniest song of all time'. Chord confirming this episode has the funniest song Glee is looking for a "''Nerdy African-American Kid for an upcoming scene. Casting call for a nerdy African-American kid This is the first in a 6 episode arc that will lead to a confrontation at Nationals. Sue (after losing Regionals) is determined to make sure that New Directions loses at Nationals. To do this, she begins to enlist what producers have currently called the ''Legion of Doom'' in order to give Vocal Adrenaline the edge at Nationals. So far, confirmed members include [[Dustin Goolsby|'''Dustin Goolsby]] (Cheyenne Jackson), [[Terri Delmonico|'Terri Delmonico']] (Jessalyn Gilsig), and [[Sandy Ryerson|'Sandy Ryerson']] (Stephen Tobolowsky). [[April Rhodes|'April Rhodes' ]](Kristin Chenoweth) and [[Sunshine Corazon|'Sunshine Corazon' ]](Charice) will return during this 6 episode arc and [[Holly Holiday|'Holly Holiday']] (Gwyneth Paltrow) will be making her third appearance during this arc. Legion of Doom. Jessalyn Gilsig (Terri) was on set filming scenes. Cheyenne, Gwyneth, Stephen and Charice are also back. Jessalyn returningCheyenne returningGwyneth is backStephen returningCharice is backStephen (Sandy) confirmed that he recorded and filmed the song "A Night In Bangkok". Stephen recorded a songSource 2 Chord Overstreet filmed a scene and then went to record a song. Chord recorded a songAmber Riley (Mercedes) tweeted that she has recorded a song. Amber recorded a song She also said she is filming a "very big scene". Amber's big scene Various SYTYCD members that were part of Aural Intensity have been tweeting about filming a Glee scene with a song. With work on Original Song completed, its assumed the students transferred to Carmel High and Vocal Adrenaline as part of Sue's plot. Source 1Aural intensity members transferred to Vocal Adrenaline Adam Anders confirmed that Lea would perform 'How' by Lisa Loeb. Lea will perform "How"Harry Shum Jr (Mike Chang) said on Twitter that he will do a solo. Harry's solo Holly Holiday dumps Will and starts flirting with Dustin, the Vocal Adrenaline Coach. Holly dumps WillHolly will also have a seperate storyline in this episode apart from her flirting with Dustin. Holly's scenes Part of the script was revealed Script which said the following: *''Sunshine wants to sing at benefit.'' *''? and Kurt in upper auditorium.'' Santana gets slushied by Karofsky. Santana gets slushiedBecky and Jacob will also be back, but what are they up to? Becky and Jacob are back Sandy attempts to sing One Night in Bangkok but is booed off the stage. Sandy singsSandy returns to McKinley to wage war on Will and the Glee Club. He may infact be the leader of the Legion of Doom. Sandy wages war on Will and New Directions Each member of the [[Legion of Doom|'Legion Of Doom']] uses a codename: Codenames confirmed for Legion of Doom members *'Sandy Ryerson' as "Pink Dagger" *[[Dustin Goolsby|'Dustin Goolsby']] as "Seargent Handsome" *[[Terri Delmonico|'Terri Delmonico']] as "The Shrew" *'Sue Sylvester' as "Zod". Rank unknown, probably leader (?) Cory Monteith recently said in an interview ".."Night of Neglect," which is an episode focusing on artists that may have been neglected or underappreciated over the years." Cory's interview It is similar to Season One's Episode "Bad Reputation". Something goes on between Artie, Mike, Tina and Brittany. Something's cooking between Mike, Artie, Brittany and TinaAccording to the promo, something happens to Mercedes that makes her more of a diva than she already is. Each member of the Legion of Doom has a specific mission that they will carry out over the course of the back 6 episodes. Legion of Doom's plansSunshine is not a member of the Legion of Doom like some have assumed. Sunshine's not in Legion of Doom The last 6 episodes will revolve around [[New Directions|'New Directions']] battling [[Vocal Adrenaline|'Vocal Adrenaline']] and making trip to Nationals. Ryan confirmed that Charice has already been shooting scenes for this final arc of the season.New Directions VS Vocal Adrenaline Kurt returns to New Directions. Kurt returns to New Directions Blaine and Kurt have a 'very sincere' discussion. Blaine and Kurt's discussion The Warblers sing goodbye to Kurt. Source A Puck/Rachel scene was filmed. Source Atleast one character is faking their happiness. Source Video thumb|300px|left|A Night of Neglect Promo Songs *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Sam. *'How' by Lisa Loeb. Sung by Rachel. *'One Night In Bangkok '''by ''Murray Head. Sung by Sandy Ryerson. *'All By Myself 'by Eric Carmen. Sung by Sunshine. Source 1 Source 2 *[[Bubble Toes|'Bubble Toes']] by Jack Johnson. Danced to by Mike. SourceSource *[[Ain't No Way|'Ain't No Way']] by Aretha Franklin. Sung by Mercedes. Source1 Source2 *[[I Follow Rivers|'I Follow Rivers']] by Lykke Li. Sung by Tina. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson * Max Adler as David Karofsky * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Guest Stars * Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby * Charice as [[Sunshine Corazon|'Sunshine Corazon']] * Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holiday Images Ss.jpg|Sunshine returns for the final arc (Rachel shown) X2 4ed6201.jpg|Sunshine, Blaine, Sam and Sandy denisemartintweet.JPG chena.JPG lkzjd.jpg|Spoiler 63ofu.jpg|Spoiler tumblr_kurtblaine.png tumblr_lhtdrrGemd1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Set photo from A Night of Neglect chagleeseen.jpg|studio auditorium.jpg|Auditorium IMG_0471.jpg|This is my TV guide, is this episode going to have a 2 week wait?? =/ tumblr_lhyg3vEH4k1qzy0wko1_500.jpg Not Next Week :(.JPG|this makes me sad. Tumblr li5zsx7Tqz1qd53kgo1 500.jpg|Finn, Sam, Artie, Mercedes,Tina, Mike, Max, Kurt, BlaineNOND.png|This SUCKS Either_Will_or_Mike_dancing.png|Either Will or Mike dancing Finn_confused.png|Finn, confused Holly_after_kissing_wil.png|Holly after kissing Will Holly_and_her_solo,_she's_looking_pretty_guilty.png|Holly during her solo, she's looking pretty guilty Leigon.png|Legion of Doom Mercedes_and_Lauren.png|Mercedes and Lauren Rachel_talking_to_Mercedes_and_Lauren.png|Rachel talking to Mercedes and Lauren Sam_Confused.png|Sam, confused and it looks like Samtana lives on Sue_talking_to_the_Legion.png|Sue talking to the Leigon Sue_Talking_to_the_Legion_2.png|Sue talking to the Leigon Terri_talking_about_her_new_hobby.png|Terri Kurt is coming back!.png|Kurt, Sam, Finn, Blaine (top right) Countdown Countdown to "A Night of Neglect" -Season 2 of glee!... April 12 2011 16:00:00 PST This message will be displayed if the timer does not show up (for example if you do not have javascript enabled on your browser) Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Upcoming Episode